peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mermaids/Rescuing Mavis and Jonathan
(At the eastern part of Neverland, unaware of what happened at the Monster encampment, Link’s group is flying slowly over the water, heading for Mermaid Lagoon. As they did so, they were talking) Link: What do you think of gliding over the water? Jiji: It’s beautiful. Kiki: And magical. Rika: And adventurous. Zelda: And romantic. (Link turned to Zelda in confusion upon hearing her say that) Link: Romantic? Zelda: Yeah. The sun shining in the water, the gentle laps of the waves, and best of all, floating together with friends and dear ones. (Link blushes. Batty noticed and joked around) Batty: I saw that blush, Romeo. You like her, don’t you? (Link shook it off) Link: Who her? Batty: Zelda, that’s who. The Queen of Beauty! Link: Me, like Zelda? Batty: Yeah. (To Zelda) Right? Zelda: Honestly, I always pictured Link to be brave, gorgeous, and handsome. And ever since then, I like him. (She turned to Link hopefully) Zelda: Don’t you have feelings too? Link: (Unsure) Well.... (Zelda shushes him and starts singing) Zelda: (Singing) Is this just pretend? Oh, only pretend? True, it’s all just a game Make-believe, all the same Is it only pretend? (Link suddenly started to slowly smile in interest at Zelda as she continued singing. Even Batty, Jiji, and the girls saw the romantic connection starting to grow) Zelda: (Singing) Are these feelings I’m feeling that I’m feeling alone? Do you have them too? I think that you do But you never say My friend (Link turned to Batty for support on making Zelda happy. Batty gestured that he dance with Zelda, which Link got the gesture and agreed to do) Zelda: (Singing) You silently row You’re like no boy I know Oh, what clue did I miss? Is a kiss like a kiss? (Link takes Zelda’s hands, who gladly accepted as she continued) Zelda: (Singing) What does it reveal? It may be just pretend And soon the dream will end But just for this moment Let’s pretend that it’s real (Link and Zelda then slowly and gracefully danced in the air as the others watched in the air. After that’s done, Link joined in the singing with Zelda) Link and Zelda: (Singing) What does it reveal? Link: (Singing) It may be just pretend Zelda: (Singing) And soon the dream will end Link and Zelda: (Singing) So just for this moment Let’s pretend that it’s real (After finishing their song, Link and Zelda leaned in slowly to kiss when suddenly, Zelda noticed something behind Link and gasped in excitement) Zelda: (Gasps happily) We’re here! (Link turned to where Zelda and the others are looking and happily recognized the place) Link: Oh, yeah! (Then they landed on a rock) Link: Welcome to Mermaid Lagoon. (They went up a rocky cliff side and saw from the top seven mermaids enjoying themselves below. The first one is a 13 year old girl with pink hair and eyes, black cat ears, a black cat tail with a red ribbon with a bell attached to it, a pink bikini bra, and a pink fish tail. She is Ichigo Momomiya, or Zoey Hanson. The second girl is the same age as Ichigo/Zoey and she has royal blue hair tied in pigtailed buns, royal blue eyes, small navy blue bird wings, a navy blue bird feather tail, a light blue bikini bra, and a light blue fish tail. She is Mint Aizawa, or Corina Bucksworth. The third girl is the same age as Ichigo/Zoey and Mint/Corina and she has light green hip-length hair tied by a white tubing braid, dark green eyes, two long white thin tendrils emerging from the head, a green bikini bra, and a green fish tail. She is Lettuce Midorikawa, or Bridget Verdant. The fourth girl is a nine year old with short gold yellow hair tied in four tiny braids, gold brown eyes, orange small monkey ears, a long orange curly monkey tail, a yellow bikini bra, and a yellow fish tail. She is Pudding Fong, or Kikki Benjamin. The fifth girl is a fifteen year old with hip-length light purple hair, lavender eyes, light violet wolf ears, a light violet wolf tail, a purple bikini bra, and a purple fish tail. She is Zakuro Fujiwara, or Renee Roberts. The sixth girl is a twelve year old with white yellow knee-length hair, dark yellow eyes, white rabbit ears, a white cat tail with a red ribbon tied around the tip with a bell attached to it like Ichigo/Zoey’s, a white bikini bra, and a white fish tail. She is Berry Shirayuki, or Wendy Costa. And the last girl is the same age as Ichigo/Zoey, Mint/Corina, and Lettuce/Bridget and she has short orange hair, dark red eyes, a huge red bow, a red bikini bra, and a red fish tail. She is Ringo Akai, or Holly Applebee. As they watched the mermaids enjoying themselves, Rika, Kiki, and Zelda watched in awe) Rika: Just imagine. Real live mermaids. Kiki: So wonderful. (Webby, however, was unsure) Webby: Actually.... (Link interrupted her) Link: Would you like to meet them? Zelda: We love to, Link. (Kiki noticed Webby looking concerned) Kiki: Is there something wrong, Webby? Webby: It’s just that if the mermaids saw older girls like you with Link, they’ll.... Kiki: But what’s not to like? (Batty got impatient) Batty: (Impatiently) Less chit-chatting, more greeting! (Link and the girls turned to Batty in surprise. Batty then changed his attitude) Batty: (Sweetly) Please? (Link, Batty, and Webby then went ahead to meet the mermaids first. As Link attracted the mermaids’ attention with his ocarina, the mermaids noticed and got excited) Ichigo/Zoey: It’s Link! Mermaids: Hello, Link! (Link, Batty, and Webby arrived after Link puts his ocarina away and sat next to them) Link: Hi, girls. Batty: What’s up? Webby: Hi there. (The mermaids ignore Batty and Webby and talked with Link) Mint/Corina: We’re so glad to see you. Pudding/Kikki: Why did you stay away so long? Didn’t you miss me? Lettuce/Bridget: Tell us one of your adventures. Berry/Wendy: Something exciting and cool. Link: Wanna hear about the time I cut off Kahmunrah’s hand in order to save Batty and then threw the hand to King Gator, who also bit Scorpiomon? Zakuro/Renee: I always liked that one. Ringo/Holly: Me too. Webby: Well, what can I say? It’s always your favorite. Batty: Well, Link. Go ahead and tell the story. Testify! (During the conversation, Rika, Kiki, and Zelda carefully climbed down the cliff side and went on a huge rock, with Jiji hanging onto Kiki. Link starts telling the story) Link: Well, there I was with my friends on Marooner’s Rock, surrounded by 40, or 50 pirates.... Rika: (Calling out) Oh, Link, guys! (The mermaids suddenly noticed the girls upon hearing Rika) Zakuro/Renee: Who are they? (Link got confused at first) Link: What? (Realizes) Oh, them? That’s Rika, Kiki, and Zelda. And the cat with Kiki is Jiji. (The mermaids became shocked and then jealous. Webby noticed and got concerned) Webby: (Mumbling) I knew this would happen. Ringo/Holly: (Shocked) Three girls?! (Getting jealous) We don’t care about the cat, but three girls?! Pudding/Kikki: (Disgusted) Why are they here in the first place? Mint/Corina: And in those ugly clothes, too! (The girls glared at that insult. Suddenly, the mermaids swam up to them) Ichigo/Zoey: Come on, girls. (Grabs Kiki’s leg) Join us for a swim! (The other mermaids tried to pull the girls in the water) Kiki: Wait, we’re not dressed for it! Lettuce/Bridget: Oh, but you must! Berry/Wendy: We insist! Zelda: No, no, please! Rika: Let go of us! Kiki: Stop it! Mint/Corina: Too good for us, eh? (Kiki finally freed her leg from Ichigo/Zoey’s grip and she and the other girls called out to Link for help) Girls: Link, help us! (But while Link and Webby looked in annoyance, Batty was laughing at this) Webby: That’s not funny! Link: Yeah! (Suddenly, the mermaids then started splashing water all over Jiji and the girls. Rika picked up a nearby conch shell and got ready to throw it, as the mermaids noticed and stopped splashing and swam away) Rika: If you dare to come near us again...! (Batty stopped laughing, flew over to Rika, quickly grabbed the conch shell away, and threw it aside) Batty: Rika, stop! (Link tried to make things fine) Link: They were just having a little fun. (To the mermaids) Right? Berry/Wendy: That’s all. Zakuro/Renee: We were only getting them wet. Jiji: (Sarcastically) Oh boy. That made us feel better. (Webby then went up to Jiji and the girls and used a magic spell to dry the water off of them) Kiki: Thanks. Webby: You’re welcome. Jiji: What they did was rude and uncalled for! Batty: Oh, come on, they were just playing around. Link: As much as I don't like it, I agree with Batty. Zelda: What?! Rika: If you think for one minute, that I’ll put up with any...! (As Rika spoke up, Link, Batty, and Webby suddenly heard something from afar and Link shushed Rika) Link: (Whispering) Quiet, Rika! (Link, Batty, and Webby flew over to another rock with a rock wall with a hole and peeked through to see a lone rowboat rowing three pirates and two prisoners across the water) Link: (Whispering) Yep, it’s Kahmunrah, alright. Mermaids: (Shocked) Kahmunrah?! (The mermaids all scream and dived underwater. Link ushered Jiji and the girls to come over to where he, Batty, and Webby are) Link: (Whispering) Quickly! They’re gonna pass by! (Jiji and the girls flew over to them and peeked too. There they saw a big rowboat carrying Kahmunrah, Puppetmon, Randall, and two people who’re tied up to an anchor by magic-proof rope. The first person is a 118 year old girl with short chin-length black hair, blue eyes, and black lips, and is wearing black clothing, and red shoes. She is Mavis, the daughter of Dracula. The other person is an 18 year old boy with short orange poofy and spiky hair, brown eyes, and is wearing a yellow and white short-sleeved shirt with the sleeves colored green, an orange long-sleeved shirt underneath, khaki shorts, white socks, and blue, red, green, and white shoes. He is Jonathan, or Johnny for short, Mavis’ husband. Link and his friends were shocked) Link: (Whispering) He’s captured Mavis and Jonathan! (Unaware of Kahmunrah, Puppetmon, Randall, Mavis, and Johnny, King Gator is silently following them from behind. Link took a closer look through the hole and saw where they’re heading to) Link: (Whispering) Looks like they’re heading for Skull Rock. (He turned to his friends in determination) Link: (Whispering) Come on! Let’s go see what they’re up to. (The group nods in agreement and they flew silently to Skull Rock to see what’s going on. In Skull Rock, they hide above a higher cliff side and eavesdropped on Kahmunrah talking to Mavis and Johnny, who is sitting on a rock with the anchor still tied to them) Kahmunrah: Now, Mavis and Johnny. This is my deal. You tell me where Link Pan’s hideout is and I shall set you both free. (Realizing what’s going on, Link’s group got angry and concerned) Link: (Whispering) You dress wearer! Batty: (Whispering) My sentiments exactly! Zelda: (Whispering) Poor Mavis and Jonathan. (Down below, Mavis and Johnny defiantly spoke up) Johnny: We’ll never tell you. Mavis: And even if we did, you wouldn’t let us go anyway. (Kahmunrah turned to his henchmen for support) Kahmunrah: Am I not a man of my word, guys? (Puppetmon became unsure) Puppetmon: (Unsure) Well, yeah.... (Randall elbows him to agree) Puppetmon: Oh, always, Captain! Randall: You’re always honest. Kahmunrah: So you better talk, you two. Or soon the tide will be in and then it will be too late. For those ropes have cancelled out the girl’s powers. (Link gave out a determined look. They are going to save Mavis and Johnny or they’ll drown, whether Kahmunrah likes it or not) Link: (Whispering) I’ll show the old dress wearer. (To Batty, Jiji, and the girls quietly) Stay there, guys, and watch me have fun. (He flew away quietly) Rika: (Whispering in confusion) Fun? Zelda: (Whispering) They’re gonna trick those pirates into freeing Mavis and Johnny. (Realizing, Rika nods in agreement. Link hid behind a boulder near Kahmunrah’s group’s location as Kahmunrah tried to convince Mavis and Johnny into talking) Kahmunrah: You must remember. There is no path through water to the Other Side. Mavis: (Turning her head defiantly) I don’t care. (Kahmunrah gets angry and yells in Mavis and Johnny’s faces) Kahmunrah: THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, MAVIS AND JOHNNY!! Johnny: Why not talk about this all day until the tide comes in? Kahmunrah: (Through gritted teeth) Why, you...!! (He calms down and pretended to be sympathetic) Kahmunrah: Very well. They didn’t call me Kahmunrah the Trustworthy for nothing. Mavis and Johnny: (Skeptically) Really? Kahmunrah: Yes. (To Randall and Puppetmon) Go untie them. (Puppetmon was about to go do it when Kahmunrah and Randall stopped him savagely) Kahmunrah: They didn’t call me Kahmunrah the Trustworthy! They called me Kahmunrah the Bloodthirsty, who kills whoever doesn’t give Kahmunrah exactly what he wants in the moment that he wants it, which is right now! When I had also better find the location of Link Pan’s hideout! Mavis: That’s what they called you? Kahmunrah: It was shorter in Egyptian. It was just Kahmunrah the Bloodthirsty. Johnny: Yeah. You’re bloodthirsty alright. Bloodthirsty for stupidity and always wearing a dress. (Insulted, Kahmunrah screamed in their faces again) Kahmunrah: How many times must I tell you?! THIS IS NOT A DRESS, IT’S A TUNIC!!!! (Suddenly, Link speaks in a deep voice) Link: (In a deep voice) Manatoa, mighty spirit of sea waters speak. (Hearing this, Kahmunrah and Randall got confused while Puppetmon got scared. Mavis and Johnny, on the other hand, knew who is really talking and kept quiet) Link: (In a deep voice) Beware, Captain Kahmunrah. Bewaaaaaarrreee.... (Echoes a little) Kahmunrah: Did you hear that, guys? Puppetmon: (Scared) Must be an evil spirit, Captain. Randall: (Sarcastically) Oh, sure. It’s trying to kill us. Kahmunrah: (Skeptically) Oh really? (Seriously) Stand by while I take a look around. (He pulls his Egyptian sword out and looks at us readers) Kahmunrah: Spirit of the great sea water, is it? Hmph! (He searches the area where the voice came from, but unaware of where the source went, Link already flew to a higher spot in hiding) Link: (Whispering) Psst! Guys! (Batty, Jiji, and the girls looked towards Link) Link: (Whispering) Watch this! (After taking his hat off, Link used it to speak in Kahmunrah’s voice) Link: (Imitating Kahmunrah) Puppetmon and Randall? (Thinking it’s their captain, Puppetmon and Randall answered) Puppetmon and Randall: Yes, Captain? Link: (Imitating Kahmunrah) There is nothing there. And I decided to cancel my plan. So release Mavis and Johnny and take them back to their village. Puppetmon: Oh, okay! Aye-aye, sir! Release Mavis...! (He was about to go to Mavis and Johnny when Randall stopped them, suspicious) Randall: But Captain, why are you quitting the plan? You got my idea to maroon them and leave them here to drown if.... (Link finally spoke up in Kahmunrah’s voice) Link: (Imitating Kahmunrah) Those are my orders, guys! So mind your business and do what I say! (Giving in, Randall went over to Mavis and Johnny with Puppetmon) Randall: Fine. (Batty, Jiji and the girls giggled quietly, seeing how funny the way Link tricked Randall and Puppetmon easily. Kahmunrah meanwhile, continued his search when suddenly, he heard Puppetmon and Randall talking while rowing themselves, Mavis, and Johnny out of Skull Rock) Randall: (Sarcastically) Well, at least Captain Kahmunrah is coming to his senses. Kahmunrah: (To himself) What the...? Puppetmon: We told him all along the Monsters would never betray Link Pan, but would he listen? Noooo. He just had to be so stubborn.... (Suddenly, Randall, who is glaring at this stupid request of releasing Mavis and Johnny, suddenly got shocked that Kahmunrah is right behind them) Randall: Hate to interrupt, but.... (He points at Kahmunrah, who is behind Puppetmon, and the puppet-type Digimon noticed too) Kahmunrah: (Calmly) And just what do you think you’re doing, guys? Puppetmon: Doing what you asked us to do, release Johnny and Mavis. Part of your orders. (Kahmunrah stops the boat with his foot as he started to get angry) Kahmunrah: (Anger rising) My orders? Puppetmon: Well, yeah, Captain. You just called us over there to release.... (Kahmunrah finally shouts at them in anger and angrily pushes the boat back in Skull Rock) Kahmunrah: (Angrily) Put them back, you blithering idiots!! (Once back at Johnny and Mavis’ supposed to be death spot, Randall glared at Puppetmon) Randall: I told you the captain would never tell us to do this! I have a suspicious feeling something’s up. (With Kahmunrah, he is mumbling angrily) Kahmunrah: (Mumbling angrily) “My orders.” Of all the bumbling, idiotic.... (Suddenly, he heard Link’s voice imitating him and smirks evilly as his enemy spoke, realizing what’s going on) Link: (Imitating Kahmunrah) Guys, just what are you doing? Puppetmon: (Putting Mavis and Johnny back at their spot) Putting them back like you said, Captain. Link: (Imitating Kahmunrah) Well, I change my mind. (Randall grew impatient) Puppetmon: I don’t get it, Captain. One minute you said release them, then you tell us.... (Randall had enough of this) Randall: I bet you’re just messing with us!! (Link grew impatient and spoke calmly at first, interrupting Randall) Link: (Imitating Kahmunrah) For the last time, guys. Take Mavis and Johnny back to their village. (As he said this, Link is unaware that Kahmunrah is quietly climbing up to their location to sneak attack them. Link then lashes out) Link: (Imitating Kahmunrah angrily) UNDERSTAND?! (After the brief echo from the shouting, Randall gave in) Randall: Aye-aye, sir. (To Puppetmon) He never yelled at us that loud before. Puppetmon: Believe me, he does. (Just when they took a step to get to Johnny and Mavis, Link spoke up in Kahmunrah’s voice again, more happy) Link: (Imitating Kahmunrah) And one more thing.... Puppetmon and Randall: Yes? Link: (Imitating Kahmunrah) When you return to the ship, tell the whole crew they can help themselves to my delicious beer and rum. And for the record, not only am I Kahmunrah the Bloodthirsty, but I really am Kahmunrah the Trustworthy. Randall: (Unsure) Ookay. (Kahmunrah was about to strike Link with his hook when Batty, Jiji, and the girls noticed) Girls, except Webby: Link! Webby: Watch out! (Hearing them, Link dodged and flew out of the way while his hat got caught in Kahmunrah’s hook) Kahmunrah: (Thinking he got him) Here’s your spirit, guys! Or should I say...! (He was about to show “Link’s body” when he noticed the hat on his hook instead. As Link flew around Randall and Puppetmon, they realized finally) Randall and Puppetmon: It’s Link Pan! Randall: I knew something was fishy! (The girls high-fived, proud of their accomplishment for screaming out to Link at the right moment. Link zipped by Kahmunrah and got his hat back) Kahmunrah: Stupid brat! Link: (Mockingly) Aw, that’s not nice, Captain. Kahmunrah: Come down here, if you like the taste of cold steel! Link: Watch this, Jiji and girls! (He dove down at Kahmunrah) Rika: Link, be careful! Zelda: Don’t let him hurt you! (Link carefully grabbed Kahmunrah’s blade of the sword and twanged it, making it briefly vibrate. Then he zipped by Puppetmon and Randall. As he zipped by, Link shoved Puppetmon’s hat over his eyes. Then, after dodging Kahmunrah’s sword swipes and snatching his gun, Link flew back down to the Puppetmon and Randall while the former pushed his hat off of his eyes and Link hands him the gun) Link: Try your luck, Puppetmon? Puppetmon: (Accepting the gun) Gladly! (Link continued flying around, teasing Puppetmon as he tried to aim and shoot) Kahmunrah: Let him have it! Randall: What are you waiting for?! Blast him! Puppetmon: I’m trying, Randall! (Suddenly, Link stops flying around and floats in front of Kahmunrah, making the captain realize what he’s up to) Link: Right here, Puppetmon! (Puppetmon aimed the gun at him) Kahmunrah: Hold it, you stupe! No! No! Puppetmon: Now? Randall: No! Puppetmon: Okay! (He fires, but Link dodged and Kahmunrah lost his balance and fell, missing the bullet too and the bullet struck the rocky wall. Puppetmon got shocked, thinking he shot Kahmunrah) Puppetmon: Captain? Are you okay? Randall: He’s pushing up daisies, you moron! (Hearing him, Puppetmon dropped the gun in horror. Even Jiji and the girls were surprised) Rika: How dreadful. Zelda: What a horrific way for him to die. (Link landed on a cliff side, takes Kahmunrah’s hat and saluted) Link: What a pity, Puppetmon and Randall. I’m afraid we’ve lost the dear captain. (Unaware of Link, Kahmunrah climbed up on the cliff side, his sword ready to stab the boy from behind. But even though Randall noticed, Puppetmon shouted out) Puppetmon: Captain! Randall: You idiot! (Kahmunrah stopped what he is doing upon hearing them. Link turned to Kahmunrah) Link: In the back, Captain? (Kahmunrah tried to stab Link, but Link instead made him stab the hat instead. After removing his hat from his sword, Kahmunrah puts it on, and after Link pulled his sword out, they began dueling) Jiji and the girls: Come on, Link! Batty: Kick his butt! Shake that groovy thing, baby! Come on! Puppetmon: Give it to him, Captain! Randall: Cleave him to the brisket! (Suddenly, Link pushed Kahmunrah’s hat down onto his waist, ripping the top off. After Link poked Kahmunrah’s nose, Kahmunrah got angry and ripped free from his hat and the duel resumed. Then they locked blades and Kahmunrah and Link walked off the cliff edge into the air) Kahmunrah: I got you this time, boy. (But Link, since he can fly, gestured to Kahmunrah that he’s in the air. Realizing, Kahmunrah screamed and almost fell towards the water when he grabbed onto the ledge with his hook. Link then landed on the cliff edge and puts his sword away) Link: Well, well, a dress wearer on a hook! Kahmunrah: (Angrily) I’ll get you for this, boy! If it’s the last thing I do! (Suddenly, Link heard ticking nearby) Link: I say, Captain. Did you hear something just now? (Kahmunrah suddenly heard the ticking and got scared) Kahmunrah: No! (Suddenly, King Gator appeared in the water and licked his lips in hunger) King Gator: Hello, Kahmy. (He jumps at Kahmunrah) Kahmunrah: No! (King Gator bites part of Kahmunrah’s tunic off and after chewing it, he swallowed it) Link: Hey, King Gator? Do you like this kind of dress wearer? (King Gator nods eagerly) King Gator: (Nods) You know I love it! Link: You do? Well, go after him! (Jiji and the girls were surprised at this) Kiki: Oh Link, no! Zelda: That’s crazy! Rika: And mean! (Kahmunrah tried to climb back up when King Gator grabbed another part of his tunic with his jaws and after Kahmunrah tried to hang on, his hook slipped off the cliff edge and fell into the water with King Gator. He then popped out of the water, in King Gator’s jaws and his clothes torn up, and screamed for Randall and Puppetmon) Kahmunrah: GUYS!! (Puppetmon and Randall jumped into the rowboat and Puppetmon tried to paddle quickly) Randall: Don’t go away, Captain! Puppetmon: We’ll save you, sir! (After Kahmunrah’s feet hung onto the edge of King Gator’s jaws, King Gator began snapping his jaws at him, trying to eat him) Kahmunrah: Guys! Guys! Randall: Hurry up, Puppetmon! The Captain...! Puppetmon: I’m trying, Randall! Calm down! (King Gator attempts to eat Kahmunrah, but the captain pushed his way out, only for King Gator to bite his foot. After Kahmunrah placed his hand and hook onto the edge of King Gator’s jaws, King Gator used his tail to slap Kahmunrah off his jaws and into the water with King Gator chasing after him, snapping his jaws. After emerging from the water, Kahmunrah is holding onto King Gator’s muzzle tightly with King Gator swimming away with him, passing by the rowboat, which Puppetmon stopped rowing) Puppetmon: Captain! Randall: Captain! (Kahmunrah jumped off King Gator’s muzzle and ran across the alligator’s back towards the rowboat) Kahmunrah: Guys! Guys! (He leapt at the rowboat but King Gator caught up to him and Kahmunrah landed in King Gator’s mouth. Puppetmon got ready to whack King Gator in the head with the oar) Puppetmon: Give him back, you brute! (Kahmunrah suddenly popped out of King Gator’s mouth and despite Randall trying to stop him, Puppetmon accidentally whacked Kahmunrah in the head with his oar, sending both King Gator and the captain underwater. Kahmunrah quickly swam up to the rowboat and stood on the edge as Puppetmon and Randall quickly paddled out to Skull Rock’s exit, which is almost submerged in water) Kahmunrah: Row for the ship! Row for the sh...! (Then with a wham, Kahmunrah crashed into the wall and fell into the water while the rowboat got out. King Gator emerged and swam after him. Kahmunrah regained consciousness and upon noticing King Gator, he screamed and quickly swam to the exit. He crashed into the wall, but King Gator crashed through it, sending him outside of Skull Rock. Once outside, Kahmunrah swam away back to his ship as quick as he can with King Gator chasing behind him) Kahmunrah: Guys! (After they were gone, Link, who are back with Batty, Jiji, and the girls on the top of Skull Rock, crowed in victory when the girls reminded him of Johnny and Mavis) Rika: Link! What about Mavis and Johnny? Zelda: You forgot them! (Link got confused at first) Link: (Confused) Mavis and Johnny? (Realizes) Oh yeah! Mavis and Johnny! (He flies back inside and found Mavis and Johnny, still tied to the anchor and sitting on the rock, nearly submerged in water) Mavis: Down here...! Johnny: Hurry…! (Link dives under, cuts Mavis and Johnny free from the anchor, and flew outside with Link carrying Johnny after Mavis changed into her bat form.) Mavis: Thank you, Link. Johnny: That was a close one. Link: You’re welcome. (They fly past Batty, Jiji, and the girls) Zelda: Link! Wait for us! Webby: Don’t leave us behind! Link: We’re not! Come on! (And with that, they all flew to the Monster encampment quickly just as sunset arrived) ‘Coming up: Kahmunrah finds out about Yuffie’s banishment from Puppetmon and Randall and decides to search in the Haunted Forest, only to be teased by Link and his friends, as well as Mavis and Johnny, as part of their payback for nearly costing both Mavis and Johnny and the other group’s lives.’ Category:Fan Fiction